


My Heart is Gold (but my hands are cold)

by athousandletters



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandletters/pseuds/athousandletters
Summary: Kim Possible has saved the world countless times, but a rescue mission from an unlikely source may prove to be her greatest challenge yet."What was so important that Drakken, DRAKKEN, of all people would reach out to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable for help. He had Shego, a small army of Henchpeople and what appeared to be limitless amounts of money and he still felt like that wasn’t enough to solve whatever problem he had. That was apparently life threatening? It was mind boggling that was for sure. Kim was tempted to accept, if only for the opportunity to get answers."
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. IT'S A TRAP TRAP!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! (*waves) This is the first FanFiction i've ever posted so please let me know what you think. I've got two chapters written and if there's some interest, I'll keep posting the updates here. Thanks for checking out my story and I hope you like it! 
> 
> PS, Tags are subject to change based on where the story goes. Will update if needed.

Chapter 1: IT'S A TRAP TRAP!

The halls of Middleton High School were always super crowded in the 20 minutes or so right before the bell rang. Students packed the halls, gathering their stuff for classes, getting the latest update from the gossip tree—a lot can change in the high school social standing between 5th and 1st period, especially on Mondays. Kim Possible strode down the hallway through the sea of students attempting to reach her locker. By her calculations, if she could get to her locker within the next 2 minutes without getting sidetracked, she had enough time to swing by the Coffee Cart on the Home-EC hallway, and still make it to her first class on time. 

Kim usually considered herself a pretty “peppy” student. Came with the whole cheerleader captain thing, but even she could agree she wasn’t feeling it this morning. Monday’s are always harder than all the other days, but this Monday was following a mission in the jungle’s of the Indo-China region. Rescuing the tech-developer from the thugs his rival company had hired to kidnap him was so not the drama, but having to go straight from mission mode to international plane ride to school on a Monday morning of all mornings might end up being a smidge of the drama, especially if she didn’t get her coffee this morning before AP Calculus. 

Kim was mid-thought calculating her optimal route to the Coffee Cart when a blonde gangly boy slammed headlong into the locker beside hers with all the energy of a person who wasn’t on an international flight 2 hours ago. Incredible.

“Hey KP!” 

“Morning Ron, how are you so…. awake right now. We literally just landed an hour ago” Kim said with an exasperated roll of her eyes and a smirk towards Ron. 

“Are you kidding!! That plane had massage chairs KP! Me and Rufus have never slept better, huh buddy?” Ron said gesturing down to the little naked mole rat in his pocket who was nodding vigorously and chattering in agreement. 

Kim sighed. Leave it to Ron to only require a mediocre massage function in a straight back chair to get a healthy 8 hours of sleep. Honestly that’s one of the things Kim loved about Ron, ever since she had met him all the way back in Pre-K. His normal energy levels were “ _kid at a candy store discovers chocolate for the first time”_ and he could easily be elevated to “ _kid goes to Disney World and see’s childhood hero”_ at any moment. And he could adapt to anything. Granted not with any kind of grace, but his ability to literally roll with the punches made him the perfect crime-fighting partner and best friend a teenage superhero/spy could ask for. People didn’t understand why she brought Ron along on all of her missions. But Kim knew she literally wouldn’t be in the world-saving business without Ron. Being next to Ron’s boundless energy was almost enough to convince her she could get through the day without 3 cups of coffee. 

Almost. 

Kim opened up her locker and started grabbing all of her stuff for class while Ron regaled Kim with all of the stuff she had missed between 6 this morning and now. That’swhen Wade popped up on her in-locker computer monitor. Well. There goes my dreams of a latte with an extra shot of espresso before my Calc test. 

“Hey Wade, what’s the sitch?” 

“Hey Wade, my man, how’s it hanging?” 

“Hey Guys, we’ve got a hit on the website. It’s Drakken.” 

“Ugh. Already?” Kim said with exasperation coloring her voice. “We just blew up his last lair on Thursday and he’s already got a new evil scheme ready to role. Does he just have an infinite number of back up lairs just waiting to go?” 

“Yeah i thought there was like an unspoken villainey rule. You got to wait at least one month after getting your butt kicked by Team Possible before you re-spawn.” Ron said with what sounded like honest confusion. Rufus and Kim agreed. Those were definitely the rules, so why was Drakken already rearing for another humiliating defeat. It didn’t make since. Usually it took at least 2 weeks for Drakken to scrape his ego off the shards of his destroyed lair before he could even think about revenge plots. And everyone knows thats when Shego takes her mini vacations to uncharted tropical islands to do whatever it is Shego does when she’s not snarking and punching things. 

“Thats the thing. It’s literally Drakken. As in Drakken is the one who wants to hire us!” Wade exclaimed. 

Kim and Ron looked at each other with the synchronicity of people who have known each other their whole lives with matching expressions of bewilderment contorting their faces.

“Uh, Wade. I think my brain has officially started to malfunction from lack of sleep. Can you repeat that?”

“Drakken needs our help. He says he’s willing to meet in a third party location of our choosing to discuss the mission.” 

“Its got to be a trap right?” Kim asked while starting to go through all the ways Drakken could be use this situation against them. Even if they did pick the location. 

“OR IT’S A TRAP TRAP!!” Ron yelled loudly, making everyone in the halls suddenly stop talking and look at them before resuming their conversations. 

“I don’t know Kim. He sounded desperate on the phone. I’ve run every scan and check I could think of and I can’t find any evidence that Drakken is planning anything right now. There’s been no contact between him and any of your other villains either.” 

“Oookaaaayy. So what’s his drama? What’s so serious he had to reach out to his arch-nemesis for help?” 

“He wouldn’t say over the phone. But he said it was life or death and someone’s life is in danger. That’s all I got from him. Except the instructions on how to reach him when we pick a location to meet.” Wade explained. 

Kim nodded along to what Wade was telling her. Kim knew Wade was thorough. If he didn’t see any communications between Drakken and the other villains or any other wonkiness, then the odds were there was probably nothing. But WHY? What was so important that Drakken, DRAKKEN, of all people would reach out to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable for help. He had Shego, a small army of Henchpeople and what appeared to be limitless amounts of money and he still felt like that wasn’t enough to solve whatever problem he had. That was apparently life threatening? It was mind boggling that was for sure. Kim was tempted to accept if only for the opportunity to get answers. 

Apparently Ron was on the same wave length if his exclamation of “WHATS HIS DEAL?” was anything to go by. 

“Wade. Get in contact with Drakken. Tell him we agree to meet, but we will only give him the location of the meet up 30 minutes before hand.” 

Wade blinked off the screen with the sound of keys clanking and a rushed, “I’ll make it happen KP”, which left Kim and Ron staring in varying levels of bewilderment and astonishment at the blank screen. 

Kim turned to Ron, all thoughts of caffeine completely gone from her mind. Who needed caffeine when there were plots to uncover? “What do you think Ron?” 

“I think there’s only one place in Middleton powerful enough to host a meeting between Team Possible and their Arch-Nemesis.” Ron said seriously and paused for dramatic effect. “Bueno Nacho”.


	2. No Time for Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2. Let me know what you think! I have a lot of ideas for future chapters if anyone is interested. Please enjoy!

Chapter 2: No Time for Banter. 

Kim sat tensely in her and Ron’s regular booth at Bueno Nacho while Ron was at the counter ordering their usual. Kim smiled gently at Ron’s antics. “It’s Bueno Nacho KP!! We’ve got to blend in or it’ll look suspicious!” He wasn’t wrong actually. The best strategy was to appear as unaffected by Drakken’s presence as possible and keep an eye out for the intimidating green woman always at his side. Drakken by himself was no big. But Drakken with Shego lurking in the corners ready to strike? Concerning. Luckily Bueno Nacho didn’t have any blind spots. It was so bright and well lit on the inside with an open floor plan not even the Yamanouchi ninjas could hide in and the circular parkinglot visible from the windows of the restaurant made sneaking up on the place near impossible, if you were paying attention. Which she was. She was Kim Possible. She had a lot of enemies. It was nice to have a hang out spot that Ron loved but also was strategically defensible if shit hit the proverbial fan. 

Kim saw Ron and Rufus coming back with the usual order and scanned the area one more time with her eyes. Listening for anything out of the ordinary. Drakken was supposed to be here in 5 minutes. If his countdown clocks were anything to go by, he would probably be late. But that was fine. More time to prepare. Wade had done a scan of the entire building and surrounding area before they entered and has been monitoring Bueno Nacho’s and Team Possible’s security cameras and providing Kim with updates every 2 minutes. Wade rocked. And yes Team Possible had its own security cameras installed at Bueno Nacho. It was only practical.

Ron reached the table and Kim slid out of the booth to allow Ron to slide in towards the window seat, than took the space next to him. A break from their normal sitting arrangement, but necessary. Neither one of them wanted to let Drakken sit next to them. Plus if something did go down, Kim didn’t want to be trapped against the window. 

“Guys your 4 o’clock. Drakken just pulled up. It looks like he’s alone.” 

“Got ‘em Wade.” Kim responded as she tracked Drakken’s progress from his nondescript Honda to the front doors of Bueno Nacho. No hovercraft today. Weird. Despite his casual car, Drakken immediately stood out. The blue skin, the long pony tail, and the leather lab coat all combined into a stark image that contrasted heavily from the bright festive colors of the restaurant and the Middleton residents sitting around enjoying their dinner or picking up to-go orders. Drakken didn’t seem to notice the stares he was receiving from the residents of Middleton. Instead his focus zeroed in on her and Ron almost immediately as he made his way over to the booth. 

Drakken sat down in the booth across from them without waiting to be invited and began a staring contest with Ron. Neither one breaking eye contact or blinking. Kim rolled her eyes. Boys. 

Drakken must have seen the frustration on her face because he broke eye contact with Ron, much to Ron’s pleasure if his smug grin was anything to go by, and began looking around the restaurant. 

“So Kim Possible and….buffoon. We meet again!” 

“Drakken. You literally hired us to meet you. Either tell us what the sitch is or we’re gone.” Kim said with finality. Rufus stood up from the basket of Nachos he was eating and chattered animatedly in agreement. 

“Very well Kim Possible. You’re right. As much as it pains me, we have no time for our usual banter.” 

“He says with banter” Ron whispered under his breath. Ron “Ow’ed!” as Kim casually elbowed him in the side, keeping her attention on Dr. Drakken. 

“What’s so important that you need my help?” Kim asked, genuinely curious as to what Drakken was going to say. 

“It’s Shego.” 

Kim was honestly not expecting that. 

“What about Shego?” 

“She’s been kidnapped.” Drakken stated, worry clearly echoing in his voice despite his attempts to remain unemotional. 

“So what? It’s Shego!!” Ron stated. And Kim sort of agreed. “She’s probably already escaped from wherever she was taken and blasted the kidnappers so bad they’ll never even look at the color green again!” 

“As much as it pains me to say this, normally, I would agree with the buffoon. This is not the first time someone has come after Shego. But she always returns within 2 days, looking chipper after getting to cause some damage. This is different though. Shego is no match for them.” 

That worried Kim. A lot. Shego was hands down her most capable opponent. Of all the villains, evil organizations, thugs, spys, ninjas, whatever, that Kim had come across— Shego out did them all. She was smarter, faster, stronger. And possessed actual critical thinking skills. Of all her rivals, only Shego had ever succeeded against her, if however temporarily. But still. The whole Time Monkey thing was a wake up call. If she wasn’t on her best game 24/7, Shego would be there to take advantage. And probably win. So to think of someone who was capable of not only kidnapping Shego, but keeping her prisoner without becoming a shish kebab was…. unsettling. And despite their differences, Kim didn’t want Shego to be hurt, unless she was doing the hurting of course. But even in their fights no one ever really got seriously hurt despite the plasma hands and the ninja moves. They had a mutual understanding. Most of the time. 

“Do you know who has her? She’s got a list of enemies a mile long. It’s going to take a while to find her if we have to go through every person she’s ever pissed off.” Kim statedpointedly. 

Drakken looked pained for a second before he cleared his facial expressions again. He was trying really hard to hold it together, but it wasn’t really working. Drakken had always been something of an open book. Probably came with the whole “grand standing” thing he did on a regular basis. 

“Before I tell you who has Shego, you have to promise me you will get her back. And that you won’t arrest her after she’s been rescued. I’m calling for a truce. Get my sidekick back and I swear I will not plot to destroy OR overthrow the world for 3 months.” Drakken promised. 

“Why should we trust you? You’re a villain who regularly tries to kill us! And you don’t even remember my name!” Ron exclaimed. He had a good point. Ron usually made good points if you could get past his delivery of them. 

“A villain is only as good as his word” Drakken swore dramatically, with only a slight bit of offense in his tone. “I swear on my reputation as the greatest super villain of all time that if you rescue Shego without arresting her, I will give you 3 months respite. This is a one time offer Kim Possible.” 

“Why don’t you just go get her yourself instead of coming to me? You have resources, man power, _evil genius._ What’s stopping you?” Kim asked, anticipating the answer. Drakken didn’t know it, but his answer would determine whether she would take him up on his deal or not. At this point Kim wasn’t so sure that this wasn’t an elaborate TRAP TRAP. She needed convincing. If Shego really was in danger, she would go rescue her. That’s what hero’s do. Plus, it would be something to lord over Shego every time they fought from now to infinity, but that was only a bonus. Kim smirked at the thought. Shego would be so pissed. The snark in their fights was about to get elevated to an 11. 

“I don’t have the resources for this. It is an impossible task. But as you and your family so annoyingly bring up every five seconds, _nothing is impossible for a Possible._ Please.” 

That stopped Kim and Ron in their mental tracks. Drakken never said please. Unless he was begging for his life. And his pleads were typically directed towards Shego, ironically enough. Wade confirmed in Kim’s inner ear that Shego had not been spotted since the last fight with Drakken and she was not currently in any of her normal vacation spots in the tropics. She didn’t even have any new charges on her credit cards. Something was definitely up. And Team Possible was going to find out what it was. 

“Ok Drakken. I believe you. We’ll take the job, but you have to tell us everything you know. Deal?” 

“Deal.” Drakken stated while shaking his head vigorously a genuine spark of relief in his eyes. 

“So lets start with the basics. Who do you think took Shego?” Kim asked while Ron swiveled his head back and forth between her and Drakken tracking the conversation. 

“I don’t have to think. I know who took her.” Drakken stated ominously, his eyes filling with worry once again. 

“Well don’t just sit there, spill it!” Ron exclaimed impatiently. 

Drakken looked up from the table and met Kim and Ron’s eyes before stating simply, “It was her father.” 


	3. It's Been Awhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. This time from Shego's POV. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: It’s Been Awhile. 

Shego woke up cold. Which ok, for normal people might not be such a big deal, but for her, not good. Shego couldn’t remember the last time she was cold. Even when Dr. D’s schemes took them to the middle of nowhere in some frozen tundra, she barely needed a jacket. And it was more for the fashion statement than the practicality honestly. She looked hot in jackets, sue her. With her plasma powers, her body automatically regulated its body temperature. If a doctor (a real doctor) ever took her temperature they would assume she was running a mild fever, but she wasn’t sick (physically at least). It’s just the way she was. And she liked it that way. 

Shego knew she wasn’t invincible. Kimmie had a way of keeping a girl humble. But to be fair, it took a hero who literally boasted about how _nothing was impossible_ _for her_ to defeat her and even then Shego’s fights with Kimmie were usually 50/50 anyway. Ok. Maybe 60/40, but still. A better success rate than all the other villains little miss princess fought. 

So she wasn’t invincible, but it was damn close. The plasma powers, the mild super strength, enhanced flexibility and agility, and the tiny dose of a healing factor combined themselves into a useful set of abilities. Combine all of those (un)natural abilities with her particular set of skills and you get the lethal amalgamation that made Shego one of the most feared and revered villains out there. Even if she was _technically_ only a sidekick. But that was by design as well. Better to let the boys worry about the posturing and the grand schemes, while she had all the real fun. Like pulling off impossible heists solo, and of course fighting Kim Possible. 

Shego almost smiled at the thought, but refrained herself from giving any indications she was conscious. Better to get a feel for her environment without alerting anyone who might be near or watching. 

So back to the first sensation Shego felt. The one that probably pulled her from unconsciousness in the first place. The cold she was feeling through to her bones. Why couldn’t she feel the comforting heat of her powers coursing through her veins? She felt weaker too. Almost heavy, like gravity had suddenly gotten heavier and was pushing her body into the floor beneath her. Usually she felt light, able to roll and jump through the air with the freedom of an Olympic gymnast. The last time she felt this weak, this powerless was when she was struck with Aviarius’ stupid magical staff. 

The next thing she noticed was the pounding headache radiating from the back of her skull and pulsing behind her eyes. Probably a concussion. Not something she’s had to deal with in a long time. A very long time. Even with her and Kimmie throwing each other around like rag dolls and slamming into walls at least once a month, her healing factor always took care of any head wounds she would have sustained before they could escalate into a full blown concussion. If Shego was being honest with herself, she was always a little careful with Kimmie when she threw her. Not for any concerns for little miss perfect’s safety of course. Its just, it’s no fun fighting the teen hero if she can’t fight back. 

Shego started taking inventory of her body’s aches and pains as she tried to get her mind to cooperate in it’s slightly hazy state. Definitely a head wound. Someone struck her in the back of the head. But she hadn’t seen who had gotten the drop on her. But the list of people who could sneak up on her was small. Very small. And whoever had taken her hadn’t been gentle in their transport from her little secluded island in the Mediterranean that Dr. D had purchased ( _tactically acquired )_ for her for her birthday a few years ago to whatever hell hole she was at now. Shego could feel pain radiating from her ribs and a stiffness in her muscles that indicated she had been immobile for while. Damn. So not good. 

Shego shifted slightly trying to pass the movement off as a natural shifting in sleep and stiffened when she simultaneously heard the jingling of chains and felt tight metal clasped around her wrists. Fucking hell. Shego did not have the time or the patience for this. She had clearly pissed someone off. Someone who was going through great lengths to keep her captive. But there wasn’t a prison strong enough to hold her for forever. Even cell block D at the Global Justice Incarceration Center hadn’t been able to keep her locked up for more than a few weeks at a time. Shego would get out of this. And when she did, she was going to rip apart whoever had decided it would be a good idea to kidnap one of the most powerful human beings on the planet. She might even take her time with her retribution. Depends on what kind of rage she would be feeling at the time. The slow and calculated kind or the fire and destruction kind. Either one would suffice. 

Determining she wasn’t going to figure anything else out with her eyes closed, and feeling her head starting to clear a little bit (even if her head was still pounding as loudly as ever), Shego slowly opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. She was in a prison cell. More of a cage really. A big cage, like the kind you would keep a large predatory cat in. It was about half the size of her usual reserved cell in block D in width and just tall enough for her to stand up at full height. The bars were separated wide enough to slip her hand through, though she wouldn’t be getting anything bigger than her biceps through that opening. Shego looked at the door to see what kind of lock it used and cursed under her breath. A three-tier security lock that required biometrics, a passcode, and a key card. It would be easier to just saw through the bars with her powers than it would be to attempt to pick that particular locking mechanism. She was the world’s greatest thief, and apparently her captor knew and respected that. 

Shego inspected the manacles secured tightly around her wrists. The metal looked almost seamless. Probably mechanical. The manacles each individually attached to separate chains that were secured into metal hoops drilled into the floor. Shego guessed by the lengths of the chain she had enough room to stand and walk a couple of steps in each direction before she would run out of give. Not optimal. But not worst case scenario either. Unfortunately the chains give wouldn’t put her anywhere close to the bars of the cage. 

Shego saw with no small amount of relief that she was still wearing her signature black and green catsuit. It was looking a little worse for wear, with holes in the material along her left arm and around the knee cap of her right leg. Someone had done a thorough pat down as well. No hidden tools were left in her suit. Even her emergency lock picking set she kept sewn into the seam of her left sleeve was gone. Explained the holes in her suit. Bastards. 

Think Shego. There has got to be a way out of this. What would the resourceful little cheerleader do? Kimmie always managed to break free whenever we managed to capture her. How would she tackle this little problem? Probably with her magic hair dryer and stupid little geek friend she always inexplicably found a way to communicate with no matter how thoroughly she was searched before hand. Or the boy would do something stupid and clumsy and somehow create the perfect situation to escape. Shego rolls her eyes in exasperation. This train of thought was getting her no where. Had to be side effects of the concussion. Yeah, that was it. 

Suddenly Shego heard a loud bang of a metal door being opened and closed and the heavy footsteps of a lone figure approaching the room her cage was located in. Shego stood up and quickly put on the mask of indifference she wore like a second skin, ready to intimidate and emotionally annihilate whoever was foolish enough to lock her in a gods damned cage like a wild animal. 

The door to the room opened, and Shego felt the soothing calm of an impending fight take over her. This is where she thrived. Dangerous situations, impossible circumstances. She knew she was going to win this eventually, despite her current disadvantage. This fool didn’t know what they had gotten themselves into, but they were about to find out. 

The figure of a man turned from the door and walked slowly and purposely towards her, his face cloaked in the shadows of the spacious room. Something in Shego’s memory stirred as she watched the man approach her. Alarm bells started going off in Shego’s mind and her heart started thundering in her chest. This wasn’t right. Something was off.

The man stepped up to the bars of the cage, his face suddenly illuminated in the shallow light. Shego felt her entire body seize with fear. Ice ran through her veins propelled by the stampeding rhythm of her heart beat. No. Not him. He was supposed to be dead. 

“Hello my dear,” her father said with a familiar smirk etched into his face like cold marble. “It’s been awhile.” 


	4. Two Weeks

CHAPTER 4: Two Weeks

Kim and Ron stared at Dr. Drakken across the booth table in Bueno Nacho trying to process the mad scientists words. Of all the list of suspects Kim had running through her mind, that particular revelation wasn’t even on the same stratosphere of possibilities as her other hastily compiled theories. Shego’s dad was alive. And apparently the father/daughter relationship was strained, to put things lightly.

Kim could hear Wade frantically clicking on his keyboard, probably digging up everything he could possibly find on Shego’s father. 

“SHEGO HAS A DAD?” Ron exclaimed overcoming the shock and unexpectedness ofDr. Drakken’s revelation with his typical grace and tact. “I mean, I know technically _everyone_ has a dad, but I mean Team Go never mentioned anything about parents when we worked with them before.” 

“True, but they also weren’t super forthcoming with the information either. We don’t even know their real names.” Kim stated thoughtfully. Shego did successfully keep the fact that she had not one, not two, but _four_ brothers quiet for years before the whole Aviarius thing outed the villains short-lived heroic past. Even Drakken hadn’t known about Shego’s brothers until after the fact. All things considered, the possibility of the Go Team having parents that were still around wasn’t all that far fetched. 

Kim turned her full attention to Dr. Drakken, making him squirm slightly in his booth seat much to her secret satisfaction. It was good she still could be intimidating to her arch-foe, even after so many encounters. “How do you know it was Shego’s father who took her?” 

“I have security cameras installed around the compound on Shego’s island. Shego knows about them, of course. I got worried when she didn’t send me her customary threatening message to let me know how long she would be on her vacation. So I checked the footage”. 

“Wait Shego has an Island!” Ron interjected as Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and handed it to Dr. Drakken, willing to let that little detail slide for the moment. “Download everything you have onto this. Wade will analyze the footage.” Drakken hesitantly took the handheld device, flipping it around as if waiting for it to spring some sort of trap. Satisfied the Kimmunicator wasn't going to combust on him with another one of the teen hero’s little tricks, Dr. Drakken took out a small USB drive from the pocket of his lab coat and inserted it into the device. 

“Wade, we’re uploading the security footage to the Kimmunicator now” Kim stated hearing the boy genius make distracted confirmation sounds as he continued his research into the Go family. 

“What do you know about this guy?” Kim asked. 

“Absolutely nothing.” Drakken stated with surprising finality. 

“What do you mean you don’t know anything about him. Shego’s been your sidekick for how many years and you’ve never discussed her personal life?” Kim asked incredulously. 

“Shego is a very private person,” a look of remembered fear in his eyes. “She does not like being questioned and she has a way of making her displeasure known”. 

Ron nodded knowingly, “Flamey death hands definitely say don’t want to share”. Dr. Drakken gestured emphatically at Ron in a very _see, the buffoon gets it_ sort of way. 

“Fine. Shego doesn’t do heart to hearts. But if she never shared about her life before how do you know this is her father?” 

Drakken held up a single finger. “One. He has the glowey hands and is not one of her brothers. Two,” Drakken said throwing up a second finger “Shego may not have told me about him but that doesn’t mean I haven’t learned just by being around her. Like you said. Shego and I have been working together for some years. I’ve observed.” 

“And what exactly have you _observed_?” Kim asked with only a slight trace of sarcasm coloring her voice. 

Drakken lost some of his steam at that. He seemed to be conflicted about sharing this tidbit of information. Kim let him wage his internal struggle knowing his concern for Shego would eventually outweigh whatever was holding him up in the long run without her prodding. 

Drakken leaned forward across the booth table towards Kim and Ron and gestured for them to do the same. “Shego has night terrors.” Drakken whispered, barely audible over the sounds of happy families and fiesta music coming through the loud speakers of the restaurant. “I’ve never told her that I’ve heard her before, but I think she knows I know. We have an understanding. The nightmares are an off limits topic. I don’t know what she dreams about exactly, but her father is definitely the cause. I’ve been able to gather that much”. Drakken leaned back in his seat. “Put the two facts together and its obvious”. 

Kim thought about everything the blue scientist had shared. They weren’t going to get much more out of him and it was time do some major research and planning. “Wade is already looking into everything. He’ll be able to confirm if your theory pans out. Don’t worry Dr. Drakken, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, we’re going to get Shego back.” 

/////////////////////////

Kim laid on her bed in her bedroom and attempted to be productive with her school work. It was a wasted effort, though. Kim couldn’t focus on the words of her text book no matter how hard she tried. American Industrialization was not an interesting enough topic to pull her thoughts from what she was now calling the _Shego Situation_ in her mind. She was concerned for the green skinned woman. So much so that Kim could feel the anxiety coursing through her veins and causing her heart to feel tight in her chest. It had been two weeks since Dr. Drakken had hired them to find Shego, and Wade still didn’t have any leads on where the woman was being held. Kim didn’t even want to consider the type of harm that could be done to a person in that amount of time. 

Kim had watched the security footage once Dr. Drakken had skedaddled. It did not make her feel any better about the Situation. A man dressed in black had walked through the compound confidently. He made no attempts to hide his presence or sneak around as he strode through the halls like he had every right to be there. As he got closer to Shego’s location the man had picked up what looked like a crow bar that was laying haphazardly on a decorative end table next to a vase of flowers. Shego had been lounging in a study of some sort, her guard obviously down. Kim had never seen her looking so relaxed. She didn’t even know Shego could be relaxed. A book was open in her hands and she appeared to be completely immersed in the story. She didn’t hear the footsteps coming up behind her, and she didn’t even try to move as the man brought the crow bar across her head in a backhanded swing, knocking the woman out cold instantly. Kim didn’t know exactly how hard the man hit Shego, but it had to have been hard enough to kill a normal person. Kim had seen Shego go through walls head first and barely stumble. 

What disturbed Kim the most was what happened afterwards. The man had knelt down in front the woman, looking down at her with an unreadable expression. Suddenly his hands started to glow a dark black as he reached for Shego. The black glow overtook Shego’s body as soon as his hand made contact with Shego’s arm. Kim watched as Shego’s body arched in pain and started convulsing even in unconsciousness, trying to reject and fight off whatever the dark glow was doing. The convulsions lasted for a full minute, each second passing by excruciatingly slow as Kim forced herself to watch. Once Shego’s body finally sagged, the man picked Shego up none to gently and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and proceeded to walk out the same way he came in, taking off in a boat moored at a small dock. 

Shortly afterwards Wade had confirmed the man dressed in black was Shego’s father. Alistair Goodman. Father of Henry, Sheila, Michael, Wilson, and Edmund Goodman. Husband of Sarah Goodman, deceased. There was exactly one article about the comet that had struck in the Goodman’s backyard eleven years ago. It was a basic article stating the family had survived, but were being checked out at the Go City Hospital. There was no other mention of the incident in the news. Wade said it was a cover up. And based on what else Wade discovered, Kim was inclined to agree with him. Where there should have been school records, hospital bills, mortgage payments, there was nothing. All physical evidence the Goodman’s had lived in Go City stopped after the death of Mrs. Goodman. The obituary Wade found said she had died of rapid onset cancer about a month after the comet struck. After that, all records of the Goodman family vanished. And then a little over a year later, Team Go unveiled themselves in their first fight against Electronique, winning the day and securing themselves as the heroes of Go City, until Shego left the team two years later. 

Wade had nothing on any of the members of Team Go during that year between their mother’s death and Team Go’s first mission. And weirdest of all, their was only one mention of Alistair Goodman after the incidents. In a highly redacted Global Justice report. Wade had been frustrated when he told Kim he could get the file but it would alert GJ. Team Possible had weighed the pros and cons of hacking GJ for the info, but in the end if they alerted Global Justice about their mission, they would arrest Shego as soon as she was rescued. Kim wasn’t about to break her promise, even if it was to Drakken. 

Wade was also able to find an old family photo of the Goodmans. The man in the photo was younger, but it was definitely the same man as the one in the video. Dark black hair now peppered with flecks of gray, olive eyes, tall and athletic. Kim also knew where Shego had inherited her killer jawline. He would have been attractive for a man in his late 40’s, but there was something unsettling about him. It gave Kim the creeps. 

Kim and Ron had tracked down multiple leads in the past two weeks, coming up short each time. False trails, misleading information, nothing was panning out. Wade was getting more and more frustrated with the lack of results. No one had ever been able to hide from his incredible tracking skills before, at least not for this long. Kim had started hitting the streets, covertly knocking heads with the villain underworld to see if anyone had anything on Shego’s father. 

She had even visited Go Tower to speak with the male members of Team Go. The trip had been informative but not overall helpful to the task at hand. The boys had been _disturbed_ when they found out their dad was back and he had taken Shego. They refused to get into the history, stating it was “family business”; however, they did say what the glowey black hands did. Apparently Alistair could form mental bonds with his victims. Mind control, with a little extra. All he had to do was make contact with the person for long enough and he could force them to do whatever he wanted. Usually. And if the security footage was anything to go by, apparently the process was painful.

According to Hego the power isn’t absolute. It can be fought if the person has a strong enough will. Kim was thankful that no one was more strong willed than Shego. Kim shuddered as she remembered when Dr. Drakken had used the mind control chips to force her and Shego to do his bidding. It had been awful. Like watching from a prison inside her mind as her body betrayed her, making her go after Ron and her brothers. She could have killed the tweebs if they weren’t such little geniuses (not that she’d ever admit that to their faces). 

Shego had been beyond furious with Drakken after that little stunt. And to Kim’s recollection, Drakken never toyed with mind control ever again, despite being wickedly adept with the technology. But the thought of a person who could make literal mindless slaves out of people and have them at his beck and call was the definition of drama. Shego was a villain, but she at least had her own code. Kim knew where the line was that Shego wouldn’t cross. And Kim was eternally thankful for the fact that Shego even had a line because with her powers and skills, Shego could be one of the most destructive and deadly people on earth. Kim shuddered thinking about what that kind of power and skill could do under the control of someone who was evil enough to abduct their own child. 

The Go Team wanted to be in on the rescue mission, but Kim tactfully refused. The less super-powered humans this guy could get his hands on the better. Controlling one Go member was one thing, but all of them would be disastrous. 

So now it was just waiting. Waiting on Wade to work his magic and hoping that Shego was holding out wherever she was. Kim knew they were getting down to the wire. If they didn’t get to Shego soon, it was going to be too late. She didn’t want to, but if Wade didn’t find something within the next day, Kim was going to have to go to GJ for help. Despite her promise to Dr. Drakken. It would suck, but Kim would rather go back on her word and have Shego be recovered safely and put in a GJ prison than attempt to keep her word and be the reason the woman became some sort of mindless slave. 

Kim looked over to her nightstand and saw it was approaching midnight. It was time to call it for today. As she was reaching for the switch of her bedside lamp, the Kimmunicator went off with its signature beep. Kim snatched the device from where it was resting beside her. Before she could even ask what the sitch was, Wade interjected with a quick “I’ve found them”. 


End file.
